There are a variety of medical applications that involve heating a medical fluid to a temperature that is at, or is near, the body temperature of a patient. In such applications, the heating is performed in a non-contact manner to prevent adding contamination. For example, blood transfusion is one common medical application that requires controlled heating of the blood. Another medical application is peritoneal dialysis, where wastes such as urea and potassium are removed from the blood, as well as excess fluid, when the kidneys are incapable of performing this function (i.e. renal failure). Because the patient can only comfortably adopt the medical fluid within a tight temperature range that is similar to that of the human body, the medical fluid is heated in a fairly narrow range prior to infusion to the patient to avoid discomfort or harming of the patient.